1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to gripping devices for cameras and more particularly to a palm grip and a structural arrangement for operating members serving to control the functions of a camera.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The accelerated advancement of electronic technology of recent years have resulted in enhanced performance and a salient increase in specified functions of cameras. The character of cameras as electronic apparatuses is becoming stronger. In the meantime, the increase in the number of spcified functions results in an increase in the number of operation members and terminals for connection with accessories. This not only deteriorates the operability of the camera as a picture taking instrument but also hinders formation of an acceptable shape of the camera.
Generally, the operation members are arranged in a position operable with the fingers of the left or right hand of the photographer with the camera held in a photo-taking position. More specifically, they are disposed at the left and right shoulders of the upper lid or around an apron of the camera body in general. Many of the conventional cameras are arranged to dispose the increased number of operation members within the above-stated limited space by reducing the size of these operation members as much as possible. However, miniaturization of these members is detrimental to acceptable operability of the camera. Further, with the many members thus arranged concentrated around the left and right shoulder parts and/or the apron part of the camera body, these members (including switch buttons or the like) are jammed to close to each other. This condition tends to cause operation of the wrong members.
In holding the camera in a photo-taking posture, irrespective as to whether it is a single-lens reflex camera or a lens shutter camera, the right hand of the camera operator generally takes hold of the camera with the index finger applied to a shutter release button, the thumb to the back lid and other fingers to the front surface of the camera. It goes without saying that, in order to avoid a blurred picture due to shaking of the camera, a stable hold on the camera is most important. Hence, with the camera regarded as a photo-taking instrument, it demands due consideration in terms of human engineering.
It is a recent tendency to arrange a raised part (a grip) on the front side of the camera to provide a finger holding part there. This arrangement is now enjoying an established popularity. In addition to that arrangement, there have appeared some cameras that are arranged to prevent slippage of the thumb by applying a rubber material or the like to the back lid surface of the camera. The holdability of the camera for the right hand thus has been improved to a certain degree.
However, a hand consists of not only fingers but also a palm, which occupies at least one half of the hand and plays an important role in the performance of varied functions of the hand. However, the conventional camera bodies have paid entirely no heed or little heed to that important role of the palm. For example, an uncertain feeling has often been caused by the void space left at the palm part or by some protrusion such as the hinge part of the back lid of the camera.